


Can You Love Me?

by yamajiroo



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: ♯Songfic Series。Yuto really is flawless. Mr. Flawless is perfect for the girl. Or, just for Ryosuke.Nakajima Yuto x Yamada Ryosuke / YutoYama written in Alternate Universe mode.「♪ Mr. Flawless」





	Can You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> guess what's the bar called?
> 
> write this in order to relieve my bursting emotion for yutti and yamachan. i love them to bits it's crazy. 
> 
> and it's a /failed/ attempt to write in less than eight hours. 
> 
> LONG LIVE YUTOYAMA!

If someone were to ask, what is there to like about Nakajima Yuto, the answer would be, everything that makes him Nakajima Yuto.   
  
He is not strangers to the ladies, but a definite enemy to the gentlemen.   
  
Not only he is charming and not to mention, the finest gentleman you will find amongst others, Yuto is the heir to the famous Nakajima Inc. With that lookーthe jet black hair is an absolute charming point, the mole under his left eye, and the fact that he is 178cm in height, taller than most average Japanese men, Yuto could win many hearts of women in one glance.  
  
It's an unfortunate bonus point for his self-proclaimed rival, that Yuto also happened to be very smart. He is a Nakajima after all, the family pass down high intelligent sons, in every generation.   
  
Working diligently in the afternoon, and he went straight to the bar Yuto and his two friends owns at the center of Tokyo in the evening, where the place would be crowded by beautiful ladies. 

_Come on baby, now. Feel the finest thrill.  
Round and round, the case that is the talk of the town._

  
And the bar really was crowdedーthe cheering noises was prominently came from the ladies, as he stepped in and greeted with a smile. Yuto managed to please the ladies with thatーand he's gone flirting with God knows who.   
  
But of course, there is always a problem.   
  
The young lady sitting on the bar counter, for exampleーthe security told him that she is probably underage, judging from her looks. But they couldn't dragged her out since she said she's here to meet one of the owner.   
  
Yuto waved his hand dismissively at the security, before he excused himself from the ladiesーmaking his way to the counter where the mysterious lady sit, Yuto claimed the seat next to her.   
  
“Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone in this kind of place?”   
  
The young lady turned to face himーand Yuto was lost. The first thing that caught his attention was, those chubby cheeks. Her lips, pink, and plumpーvery kissable, Yuto wanted to taste them. And those wistful eyes, though it seemed to be getting sharper as time flies?   
  
Somehow this lady looked rather masculine, in a way.  
  
“Don't you know it's rude to stare?”   
  
She sounds like an angel.   
  
“My apologies, it's hard not to. You are very stunning, milady. Though, I think a dress would suit you better?”   
  
This time she turned her body around, facing Yuto completely. Yuto could see the dark shirt underneath that oversized denim jacket, and the tight, skinny black jeans.   
  
“Do you say that to every beautiful men you met?” 

_A stolen heart,_

_a crime which doesn’t leave any evidence._

Yuto frowned, “Beautiful men?”  
  
“If so, Nichome is a good place for you.”   
  
Nichome? The gay district? Waitーwhy did she told him all that? What's the correlationsー?  
  
“Youーyou're a _man_?”   
  
Never once in his life had he met such beautiful human. For a moment Yuto forgot that he's straightーHe wanted to steal this man's heart.   
  
The beautiful man smirked, most likely pretty aware of his own charm and proud for making another man fall into the trapーand Yuto didn't mind the fact that he got him.

“Ryosuke,” A sudden presence of his friend ruined the moment.   
  
'Ryosuke' averted his attention fully to the owner of that deep voice, and what makes Yuto even more confused was the fact that he nearly jumped off and glomped his friend, Yuya.   
  
“Yuyan!” 

Well... Since it doesn’t seem like they’re going to notice his presence soon, Yuto decided to let Yuya have the beautiful man for the night, leaving a single red rose next to Ryosuke’s glass of wine.

_Only one thing fall on the scene of the crime,_

_a red rose._

__  
Yuto learned that Ryosuke is the same age as him and he's Yuya's ex-boyfriend of two years. They met through a mutual, date for a few weeks before making it official. Yuya never told him about this 'Ryosuke', though he had a hunch that Yabu knows about their relationship. The two broke up a few weeks ago, but keeping their relationship close as a 'brother' insteadーwhich felt right, quoted from Ryosuke.  
  
Yuto is straight. Or, was straight? Until Ryosuke ruined his believe of ' _I like women_ ' and turned it to ' _I am captivated by Yamada Ryosuke_ '.   
  
So Yuto kept trying to steal the latter's heart, despite Yuya's continuous ' _You're not his type_ ' and Yabu's optimistic ' _Yuya's trying to motivate you in his way_ '. Ryosuke didn't mind, not at all, it's amusing to see how far Yuto would go for him.   
  
And as much as Ryosuke wanted to stop him, there's no use. Yuto would keep coming.   
  
And before he knew it, he ended up cooking dinner at Yuto's flat and they dine in a romantic setting Yuto prepared beforehand, on the balcony, under the moonlightーcause Yuto knows, that Ryosuke crave for something romantic like the ones he read on those shoujo mangas. Ryosuke didn’t know how much Yuto invested in this, but he’s happy.

_Baby, your silhouette is showing under the moonlight_ _  
_ _A perfect body line, a dangerous fragrance is poison._

“Are you sure you’re really straight?”

“After I saw you? No. I am probably Ryosuke-sexual as of now.”

“Idiot. There’s no such thing!”

Ryosuke learns that Yuto is actually a fun guy to hang out with, and probably the cheesiest guy he ever met on Earthーthough he didn’t really mind it. Yuto makes him feel contented for some reason, and he’s just happy to be around the taller. But it’s not like he’s going to say that out loud.

“So there is no possibility that you’d become a Yuto-sexual, too?”

Ryosuke didn’t know how to respond to that. He bit his lower lip, those gleaming eyes fixed upon Yuto’s handsome face, and Ryosuke blinked adorably when Yuto cupped his cheek, whispering softly and huskily,

“ _Close your eyes. If you look at me anymore, you can’t get back_.” Ryosuke shivered, but keeping his eyes on Yuto every time, only to see the smirk on the taller’s face. “ _You won’t be able to love anyone else_.”

The moon will be their only silent witness of their first shared kiss.

_Higher class than diamond, focusing only on the target_

_I’m a flash of lightning aiming for you_

“I don’t know whether to be happy or worried that I’m your first boyfriend.”

Ryosuke is comfortably snuggling to Yuto’s chest, listening to his heart beating, feeling Yuto’s slender fingers on his waist. It has been a month since they started dating, and with Ryosuke’s push, ‘ _If you’re not planning to make us official then I might as well just go_ ’ he said, Yuto finally asked him to be his boyfriend. It’s not like Yuto was hesitating.

No, of course no. Yuto was planning the perfect date for the weekend but then the impatient and pouty and adorable Ryosuke showed up, Yuto wanted to take him right there and then. But he only kissed him softly on the lips, and wrapped his arms around the shorter’s waist, whispered, ‘ _You’re mine_ ’.

“Worried? Why would you be?” The taller asked, loving the feeling of Ryosuke flushed against him, of how perfect he was in his arms.

“Just because.” Came the shorter’s reply. “Yuyan said you’re a heartbreaker.”

“Ouch, you believed him?”

“At first, yeah. But then he said he would have Yabu to kick you if you hurt me.”

“What? That’s unfair! He should just kick me by himself.”

“ _Un_.. Yuya also said that you’re untouchable.”

“But you touched me?”

“I-idiot! It’s not about that!”

Yuto chuckled, he loves seeing _his_ Ryosuke getting all red and embarrassed too. It’s very endearing. Cute, gorgeous, adorable, and _God, he’s just so beautiful_.

“He said… that your heart is untouchable. That you never actually fall for someone.”

“Hmm... Yuya did? You sure it’s not Yabu?”

“Oi! Yuya might be an airhead but he’s not always a baka!”

Yuto didn’t know whether he should be jealous for the fact that Ryosuke is still so close to Yuya, or amused for the fact that he just called Yuya an airhead.

“Well… I did said those things back then. _Untouchable, uncatchable is my heart_ , to be exact.”

Ryosuke shuts his mouth, even when Yuto flipped their position and trapping Ryosuke underneath his body.

“Ryosuke… Don’t you get it?”

Yuto’s lips found his, claiming his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He melted into the kiss, somehow he could feel the feelings Yuto poured into it, and he cupped his cheek. They parted a few moment after, Yuto resting his forehead against his.

“I’m keeping my heart for the right person. You won’t be able to catch my heart, cause I’m already giving it to you. I wasn’t really thinking of what kind of moment will I be having when I give my heart to the person I love? But now… I do.”

“Yuto…?”

“Would you accept my heart, and the love in it, for you, Ryosuke?”

“Yuto…”

“Would you let me love you?”

Ryosuke could've burst into tears, but he bit his lower lip and Yuto swears _that is very adorable and yet it's downright a turn on at the same time._ Though Ryosuke being Ryosuke, he broke the moment to avoid being even more embarrassed.

“Do you even know how to make love to a man?”

Yuto doesn’t mind, though. Ryosuke is adorable like this.

“I might have done a research beforehand, but, you could always teach me how to love you just right?”

And the moon will always be their silent witness. Of the kiss they shared, and from this moment onwards, the things Yuto would do to take Ryosuke to the cloud nine.

_I’m Mr. Flawless for the girl_


End file.
